


Changes

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [244]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would love Alpha!Cas and Omega!Sam finding out they are having a baby. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Sam had started to feel queasy but didn’t think much of it, thinking that he might have been coming down with something.

He went on with his days like normal, not really noticing the subtle changes in his behavior.

Cas was the one that brought it up.

“Sam? Something is different about you.” Cas said, eyeing the younger Winchester carefully.

“Really? I haven’t notice anything.” Sam said, eating some food.

“You have been noticeably eating more. And you have…interesting cravings….to say the least.”

“So?” Sam asked, looking back up, getting a little defensive. “Maybe I like those foods.”

“It is not bad, Sam.” Cas said quickly, before Sam got pissed at him. “I’m just…curious.”

“Well, I don’t know. I feel fine. Except for in the mornings.”

“The mornings?” Cas asked, walking over.

“Yeah. I always feel sick. I’ve puked in the toilet a couple of times already.”

Cas froze and Sam gave him a look.

“Dude…why are you looking at me like that?” Sam asked.

“Is Dean out?”

“Yeah…”

“I need to contact him. I shall be right back.” Cas left, and Sam rolled his eyes, eating more of his food.

When Cas returned, he was carrying a box.

“Cas? Dean?”

Cas handed Sam the box, and Sam read it, seeing that it was for pregnancy tests.

“Cas, do you think that I…?”

“Maybe. Go check.” Cas said.

Sam got up and left to the bathroom, pulling out one and using one of the tests.

He can back a few minutes later, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant, Cas.”

Cas grinned widely, and pulled Sam into his arms.

“Congratulations.” Cas murmured, kissing Sam softly.


End file.
